Breath of Darkness
by Em-x. everlasting
Summary: All Isabella Potter has ever done, is try to keep her little brother safe. She hopes for just one uneventful year but even she knows that's a loss cause. With the Tournament being held at Hogwarts, she has more to worry about than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Breath of Darkness

**Summary:** All Isabella Potter has ever done, is try to keep her little brother safe. She hopes for just one uneventful year but even she knows that's a loss cause. With the Tournament being held at Hogwarts, she has more to worry about than ever before.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

_A muggle caretaker making tea and a light switching on in a sort of mansion or castle across, he goes over there blaming the kids who regularly trespassed. He walks through a graveyard into the flat and up the stairs, there are voices, hard to make out at first but it gets clearer the farther up he gets. Someone comes into view. "No, no, my Lord Voldemort, I meant if we were to do it without the boy" "No! The boy is everything. It cannot be done without him. And it will be done, exactly as I say." Another shouts. As he does another man comes into view and kneels by the armchair where the second voice came from. "I won't disappoint you, My Lord." "Good. We must gather our own Comrade, send them a sign." The caretaker is distracted by a huge snake slithering over to them. After a moment, getting his startled heart to calm down, he looks back through the doorway where the snake atop the chair. "Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door" The first and third to speak looks towards him. The caretaker flinches back as the second voice speaks. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kadavra!" A green glow lights the hall as the old muggle caretaker falls backwards into darkness…_

* * *

><p>I run my fingers through my hair once more, the fix my jacket as I ventured down the stairs. "Come on, Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready!" I hear Hermione exclaimed. "Boys being lazy?" I ask as I come up behind her. "Bella!" she gasped and drew me into a tight hug. "I've missed you! How have you been? Summers' been good?" "I've missed you too, Hermione. I'm good and my summers' be quite fine so I have no complaints." I told her. "What about you?" "I'm excited! And I've had a good summer, as well, though I really wish you could've visited again." She pulls back, loops my arm with hers and starts to continue down the stairwell. "Mom and dad say 'hi' by the way. They liked you very much." I bang my fist against the wall as I start moving along with her and shout, "Harry! Ron! Wake up or we're going to eat all the food so there's none left for you lazy blokes!" "Aye! You wouldn't dare!" I hear Ron hoarsely shout at me through the wall. "Try me!" That certainly woke them up. Hermione and I laugh as we make our way down the stairs when we hear the boys' frantic footsteps stomping above us.<p>

When breakfast is done and all of us are full – save Ron who is a bottomless pit of hunger – we grab our packs, say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and set out.

The hike was uneventful. Ron either complained or trudged behind. After a little while of walking, a voice shouted from a distance, "Arthur! It's about time, son."

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley returned as he looked to see Ron yawning. Hermione, Ginny and I look at each other and quietly laugh.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right." Mr. Weasley asked as Cedric jumped down from a tree right in front of him. Cedric nodded, then looked my way and smiled.

I ran up to hug him. He laugh and kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he replied simply.

"You always miss him." muttered Harry quietly.

"This way." he said over my head to everyone else and we started to walk again.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." I looked back to see Mr. Diggory shaking Harry's hand.

"Yes sir." He said politely and looked at me. "Great, great pleasure." I smiled at Harry and turned back around.

After a few more minutes of walking, I heard Mr. Diggory say, "Oh yes. It's just over there."

"Shall we?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Oh yeah."

"We don't want to be late."

"Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position."

I dropped to my knees and my put hand on the boot. Cedric laid down next to me, one hand on the boot, the other around my waist. I looked up when I heard Harry talking to Fred and George. "What's a Portkey?" he asked.

"Time to go!" I heard Mr. Diggory proclaim as almost everyone else had gotten comfortable around the boot. "Ready! After three. One, two…"

"Harry!" I shouted. He put his hand on the boot just as Amos said three and we were off. I looked at Cedric, my smile big with a laugh as I listened to my brother and my friends screaming, having never done this before.

"Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"What?!" Hermione screamed, petrified with what he had said.

"Let go!" And they did falling to the ground harshly with speed. With Cedric's hand still around my waist, I managed to walk down the air with them. I held out a hand to pull up my brother as our feet touched the ground.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh!" Mr. Diggory joked.

After helping Harry up, Cedric and I ran forward to catch up with Mr. Weasley and his father.

All of us were lined up in a row, looking at everything, excitement brewing within us. "Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." Mr. Diggory exclaimed.

As we reached the Weasleys tent, Cedric's father decided that we would part ways for now and meet back up just before the game later on. Cedric leaned down to kiss me and after he pulled back he said, "I'll see you later." I nodded and took my hands from around waist as his father called for him to hurry up.

As I went inside the tent I could hear Hermione and Ginny raving about the inside look. I walked in and stood next to Harry as he looked at it all with a spark in his eye and mumbled, "I love magic."

I smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes." He replied.

* * *

><p>"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron complained as we climbed the stairs to our spot. I went to respond when I heard a mocking voice that sent chills up my spine and a rush of anger through my veins.<p>

"Well, put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius Malfoy. I spun around to face him and his son Draco, then felt Cedric put his hands on my waist to keep me from doing anything drastic.

"Father and I are in the Ministers' box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

Mr. Malfoy jabbed Draco in the stomach with his cane as he said, "Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people."

"Let's go." I muttered, enraged, and moved to push Harry – who was in front of me – forward towards the next flight of stairs when Mr. Malfoy used the top of his cane to trap Harry's hand that was resting on the pole.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you. While you can." He said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but think that there was a double meaning behind his words.

"Oh," Mr. Malfoy said suddenly, turning back around. "Isabella, I've been asked to remind you that your presence is requested in the Minister's box." And with that, he sauntered off, Draco trailing behind him.

"What would the Minister want with you?" Harry, Ron and Hermione questioned at the same time.

"Haven't the slightest. I'll meet you up there soon." I say, kissing Harry's forehead and kissing Cedric quickly and racing to the Minister's box, ready to have everything be over with and for me to just be able to spend time with the people I love.

"Ah, Isabella, over here!" Fudge exclaimed loudly when he saw me come in. he was standing next to a wizard wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold. "Isabella Potter, you know," he loudly told the wizard who I assumed was the Bulgarian Minister, who didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Isabella Potter. . . oh, come on now, you know who she is. . . the girl who survived You-Know-Who. . . you do know who she is -"

"Izabela Potŭr." I cut Fudge off and hold my hand out for the Bulgarian Minister to take. "Za men e udovolstvie da se zapoznaem ministŭr." _(Isabella Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you Minister.)_

"Oh, thank Merlin." Fudge sighed in relief. "I was hoping it was Bulgarian you were practicing and not some other language close to it."

"It's quite fine, Minister." I tell him. "I've been trying to learn many languages lately and even the people around me most can't keep track of them sometimes."

"Yes, well, I hope you don't mind a bit of wizard politics, my dear." he says with a laugh.

"As long as I'm with my family before the match begins, sir." I say as I turn my attention back to the Bulgarian Minister.

"Tova e dosta zabavno da go gledam kak se opitvat da tranlaste , nali?" he says to me. _(It is quite fun watching him try to translate, yes?)_

"Naistina e , sŭr . Vie govorite angliĭski , a sled tova ?" I ask. _(It is indeed, sir. You speak English, then?)_

"Razbira se , che moga , skŭpa. Az ne bikh se ministŭr , ako ne mozhekh. Obeshtaĭ , che nyama da me plŭkha ?" he asks with a wink. _(Of course I can, my dear. I wouldn't be Minister if I couldn't. Promise you won't rat me out?)_

"Nikoga ne , sŭr . Kakto kaza , che e dosta zabavno ." I tell him with a smile of my own_. (Never, sir. Like you said, it is quite fun.)_

* * *

><p>I get up to our seats and wrap my arms around Cedric just in time for the Irish to fly right over our heads. Fireworks flew up and a leprechaun figure started to Irish dance. "It's the Irish!" Fred shouted.<p>

"There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!" Fred and George shouted off the names of some players and the crowed started to chant.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" screamed George.

As the team flew in, one guy did a trick on his broom, causing Ginny to ask, "Who's that?"

"That sis, is the best seeker in the world!" Fred answered.

"Krum!" Harry, Ron, Fred and George shouted with the rest of the crowd.

"Good evening!" the Minister's voice filled the stadium.

"As Minister for Magic, it give me great pleasure, to welcome each and every one of you, to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!"

* * *

><p>When we got back to the tent, I collapsed on my bunk. It didn't take long for Fred and George to get me to dance an Irish jig while Ron defended the Bulgarians as Mr. Weasley lit the lantern with a splint. The twins and I were singing and dancing.<p>

"Come on! Join us! It's fun!" I said to Ginny and Hermione, who were sitting on the bed laughing at us.

After a loud bang, Mr. Weasley went outside with a questioning look on his face.

Ron having had enough, opened his mouth and said, "There's no one like Krum!"

"Krum?" George questioned.

"Dumb Krum." said Fred, then the two started moving around like apes, chanting those two things over and over again as Ron continued his speech.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist."

Ginny walked by him and said, "I think you're in love Ron." And I burst out laughing.

"Viktor, I love you. Viktor, I do." Fred and George started to sing, then Harry and I joined in. "When we're apart my heart beats only for you."

There was a commotion outside. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said.

"Stop! Stop it!" Mr. Weasley came rushing inside with a look on his face that tied my stomach in a knot. My fear was confirmed when he said, "It's not the Irish." as he rushed over to Ginny's side. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" I grabbed Harry by his elbow and we ran outside to someone screaming, "Get out! It's the Death Eaters!"

"Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility! Get back to the Portkey! Everyone! Now"

"Harry!" I heard Hermione scream. I pushed him in her direction. "Go! Go!" I shout in his ear, still pushing him to keep him ahead of me.

I huffed and let out a slight moan as I was trampled, pushing Harry forward one last time before falling to the ground.

"Bella!" I distantly hear Harry shout. "Go! Get back to the Portkey! I'll meet you there!" I shout back, hoping he could hear me.

For a moment, my heart stops, as I hear the sinister, chorused chanted and watch as tents are set on fire. I get up and start to run but soon I realize that I am at a loss with how to get back. Nevertheless, I continue to run, being harshly jabbed and stepped on by the rush of people until I am shoved into a burning tent and am knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>I'm awakened by someone nearby loudly kicking what's left of the now burnt and abandoned grounds. I get up as quietly as I can when I hear someone's footsteps getting closer to me.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." A voice says from behind me. I freeze, chills going down my spine as I slowly turn around.

"You!" I gasp in fear and outrage. "But you're supposed to be in. . . How? You can't be here! How did you-? Is she-?"

"Ah, don't worry, my love. It's just me." He paused, taking a moment before speaking again. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem here, dearie, you see, I can't have anyone knowing I'm out. Shame really, I was hoping to have a bit time to play when I saw you next. Though I suppose we could have just a little bit of fun before I kill you."

I raised my wand, ready to fight. It goes on for a few minutes, the two of us casting and blocking the spells the other dishes out. "Protego!" I shout, blocking his most recent curse, ready to duel back, but I momentarily lose my balance and he doesn't waste the opportunity.

"Crucio!"

I drop to the ground, screaming in pain, as the intense feeling of knives cutting my skin spreads throughout my entire body. "Just like old times." The repulsive, manic voice of Barty Crouch Jr. hisses to me and as much as I try to fight the feelings off, it's too strong a reminder, and I'm flooded with flashbacks.

"_I knew you were here." _

_I stared into the wild eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. _

"_Now what to do with you…? So young, so much potiental, but only just beginning to be as broken as we need you to be. Oh, little girl, the fun has only just started."_

_I was frozen. I could only watch as the wands of Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Barty Crouch Jr. were raised to point at me. Tears streamed down my face and tiny sobs were escaping my lips after what I had just witnessed. I closed my eyes, trying to prepare my five-year-old self for what was about to come. Extreme pain flooded through me as the three of them shouted, "Crucio!" all at once._

_I drop to the ground screaming, my face lays against the cool tiles on the ground, and I stare at Anna's lifeless body as my tears hit the floor._

"Harry!" "Bella!" I hear two voices shout from afar as I gasp for air when the curse breaks off. I hear him running away, and I can only feel relieved for whoever it was. I lay there for a short amount of time, disoriented and gasping for air.

"Bella!" It's Cedric's voice.

"Stop! Don't touch her! She could be cursed!" I hear an accented voice shout from a small distance.

I try to shake my head, softly muttering, "No. No curses. No more. Please."

Someone drops to their knees beside me, putting their hands on my face and turning my head towards them. I looked up at Cedric's face through blurry eyes and for some reason, I panic. I roughly grab Cedric's arm and frantically turn my head, looking in the direction Barty Jr. ran.

"No. No. You're safe. It's okay, you're okay. They're gone. Whoever it was is gone. You're safe now, I've got you."

Cedric helps me sit up and I hug him with what little strength I had left. I buried my face into the crook of his neck whilst he stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"I believe we are witnessing the effects of the Cruciatus Curse." said Mr. Weasley. He stretched his hand down, him and Cedric helping me stand. Once on my feet, I wobble slight and Cedric pulls me tightly against his side. I see Harry and am flooded with relief when I see that he looks fine, a little banged up, maybe, but that's nothing new with him.

"Ms. Potter. Ms. Potter, can you tell us what happened here?" Said the man with the accented voice. I turn to look at him only to see the face of Barty Crouch Sr. and I panic once more.

"No! No, let me go! Get off! Let go of me! No!" I struggle in Cedric's arms.

"Stop, It's okay. I've got you. I've got you." He whispered into me ear, holding me tight around the chest, my hands clawing at his arms, trying to get free.

"Anna." I moaned.

"Shhh. . ." he tries to soothe me.

"They killed her."

"I know."

He spins me around and buries my face in the crook of his neck once more.

"I couldn't save them." I whisper, my voice weak and broken.

"There was nothing you could do."

"She's delirious." Crouch snapped.

"She just needs rest." Mr. Weasley argued. "She has flashbacks when she's tortured like this."

"Take her to St. Mungo's then."

"Home." My voice is barely audible but I try and speak anyways.

"What was that?" Cedric asks pulling back and putting his hand on my face as he wipes away the tears I hadn't noticed starting to fall.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "Home. I just want to go home. Please."

"It's settled, then." Mr. Weasley said, finishing the conversation.

* * *

><p>"This is horrible. How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or..?" Hermione trailed off.<p>

We were currently on the train to Hogwarts. The past few days had been rough and Cedric, bless him, had spent them with me. Besides the obvious, he was one of the very few who knew who Anna was. He worked wonders at calming me down for which I was thankful for. Though the faces of my family said they knew I wasn't completely better. Anyone who hadn't seen me haunted by my memories before had surely seen the effect it had on me now. Even I knew that I looked like death when this happened. Weak and broken and fragile. Everything I tried not to be.

"Loads. According to dad. That's what worried them so much, it happened right under their noses." Ron told her. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry rub his scar.

"It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar." Hermione asked before I could.

"I'm fine." Harry said, as always, he never liked to admit when it bothered him. "Bella, what about yours?" "It's nothing I can't handle." I told her. She stared at Harry and me intensely.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you both saw at the world cup. And the dream."

"Dream? What dream?" I asked, sharply turning my head towards Harry for and answer, looking back forth between the two. "Thanks a lot Hermione." he groaned. "Sorry." she softly replied back. "What dream, Harry?" I demanded. "It's nothing." "What dream?" "I'll tell you later, Bella. Just let it go for now. Please?" "You promise you'll tell me later?" "Yes, now please, drop it." "Okay." I said begrudgingly, crossing my arms and slightly huffing as I sunk back into my seat. After a few minutes of silence, he uncrossed my arms and took my hand in his, holding it as he began to write his letter to Sirius.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Really?" Hermione asks, concern flooded in her voice and all over her features. I look to Harry and Ron to see that their faces are the same way and I sigh. I could only assume their minds went back to what happen with Ginny a few years ago.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. It takes a lot out of a person." I tell her honestly.

"But you'll be okay, right?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'll be fine. It's happened before and it probably won't be the last time. I'm still here so. . ." I said, trailing off.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful but when we got to Hogwarts, the whole school seemed to gather around the open entrance hall with excitement as a chariot pulled by flying horses landing on the grounds, nearly crushing Hagrid in the process. "Well, there's something you don't see every day." Fred said. As it landed I saw a huge ship rising up from under the black lake. "Whoa." proclaimed young Collin Creevey from his place beside me. He looked up at me with a gleam in his eye and I smiled at him before turning to head into the dining hall.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." Professor Dumbledore said, standing at the front off the dining hall. By now, all the students had filled in and taken their seats. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Filch who started running down the main aisle towards Professor Dumbledore, his strange jog caused everyone to let out muffled giggles. Dumbledore continued on. "You see, Hogwarts had been chosen-"He stopped and exchanged a few words with Filch before carrying on saying, "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host, a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." The room erupted into hushed whispers.

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together four schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a single student is selected to compete, and let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beubaxtons academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

The door opened to reveal a bunch of girls in blue robes entered the room and gracefully glided down the aisle, every so many steps they would turn to one table and put out their hands sighing. All of the boys were engrossed in them while I looked on to see the girls brake into a sort of run. "Bloody Hell." Ron said, his voice a little bit on the airy side. The girls turned to the staff table and sighed with their arms out, butterflies appeared around them and started flying around. They broke apart and got into a line in the front of the room.

Seamus nudged Ron, looked behind him and said, "Blimey, that's one big woman." I turned to notice that their headmistress was a giant. The final two girls came in, in front of her. One danced down the aisle while next to her, a younger girl in a leotard gracefully flipped down the aisle before ending next to the first girl. They bowed together, causing more butterflies to appear as a burst of applause filled the room.

Professor Dumbledore kissed Madam Maxime's hand before silencing us and announcing the second school. "And now, greet our friends in the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High master, Igor Karkaroff."

The doors opened once more and in walked a bunch of boys. They walked a few steps and banged their staffs on the floor causing small sparks to appear at the base, they spun their staffs, making it almost look invisible, then they broke into a run to the front of the room where they stood on separate sides, in front of the staff table. Two men started doing some sort of odd moves and as they finished, one of them took out his wand and blew on it, a phoenix flew around the front of the room before disappearing.

I looked behind me to see three men as Ron said, "Blimey, it's him! Victor Krum." I turned to see them reach the front and watched as Karkaroff hugged Professor Dumbledore. "Albus!" He said with a very strong accent. "Igor." the professor greeted as he returned the hug before turning towards us once again.

"Now, sadly, our friends from the East are unable to attend. Because of this, there is a slight change to the rules. One person from each school will be chosen, the fourth and final person selected can be from any one of the schools here today." With that, the food appeared on our tables and he left us with heavy thoughts in the air, wondering about what will happen.

After a while, when most of us were finish eating and just talking amongst ourselves, Professor Dumbledore stood up, making everyone fall silent. "Your attention, please! I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George chorused as the professor carried on.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Mr. Crouch made his way to the front on the table, but as he did, the ceilings sky turned stormy. Lightening and thunder filled the room as students started to scream, but it soon disappeared. I looked towards the front for an answer and was rewarded when I saw a figure walk through the near the end of the staff table.

"Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron said.

Hermione turned to look at him and asked, "Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

"Auror?" Dean inquired.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days." Ron explained.

I looked back at the front and watched as he made his way over to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand as the professor said, "My dear old friend, thanks for coming." "Stupid ceiling." He replied and let go, limping back over to stand behind where the other teachers were seated, only to see him open flask and take a large swing of it. "What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked. "I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry answered.

Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch made their way over to the front. Once there, Mr. Crounch then started to speak.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." The room was immediately filled with an uproar of angry students. I stayed silent, silently pondering whether or not I would put my name in.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted.

As the muttering calmed down, Professor Dumbledore used his wand to reveal a cup that started to burst with blue flames. "The Goblet of fire." he said. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

><p>"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent. And you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"<p>

No hands were raised. This man had saved me quite a few times in my life and even though I have begun to build a bond with him, I can admit that he can most definitely be intimidating.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir." Angelina answers.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will –"

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. So which curse shall we see first?"

Professor Moody looked across the classroom. "Weasley!" he shouted.

"Which one?" they asked together.

"You!" he sneered, pointing at Fred, who was sat next to me. "Stand."

Fred slowly rose to feet, his usual joker face nowhere to be seen.

"Give us a curse."

"Father did tell us about one."

"Yes?"

"The Imperius Curse."

"Right. Your father would know all about that, wouldn't he?"

Moody walked back to his desk and opened a glass container home to a spider. Once it crawled onto his hand, he said, "Engorgio." Making the small spider about three times the size it as. "Imperio!"

He danced it around the classroom. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless."

Laughter filled the room from the students the spider was not near. Moody flew the creature from person to person.

"If she bites, she's lethal." He says as he dangles the spider over Angelina's head.

"Talented, isn't she?" he exclaims after a few more moments of laughter. "What should I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" the spider was now floating above a bucket of water, flailing her legs in hopes of them keeping her from falling in. Moody slowly brings her back to rest on his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding, under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another."

Surprisingly, most of the class began to raise their hands. "Jordan! Up."

"There's the, um, the Cruciatus Curse." Lee says, slightly hesitating.

"Correct, correct. Particularly nasty." Moody rests the spider on his desk, then stands aside for us all to see. "The torture curse. Crucio!"

The spider begins to writhe and squeal. George looks back at me slightly as Fred put his hand on mine, causing me to realize that I had clenched it into a fist. It goes on for a while, the looks on my classmates' faces going grim and sullen with each passing second.

"Stop it!" I exclaim. "You've proved your point, stop!"

Moody releases the curse and the spider immediately un-tenses. He takes it onto his hand again and walks forward, placing the spider right in front of me. "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Potter. No?" he hums as I shake my head.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouts, and I watch as the spider goes into it's eternal rest.

"The Killing Curse. Only two people are known to have survived it. And one of them is sitting in this room."

* * *

><p>As I walked into the Great Hall Thursday after classes had ended, I found Ron, Hermione and Harry already sitting among some other students.<p>

"Are you alright?" I ask Harry, sitting down next to him. "You seem a bit down, maybe. Or distracted."

"I'm fine, it's just. . ." he trails off.

"It's just. . . what? Come on now, Harry. We've been through too much to go backwards now. You know you can tell me anything, no matter how much you think I won't want to hear it."

He nods his head and takes a deep breath. "It's just, in class today, with Moody. He taught us about the three Unforgivable Curses."

"What? He did?" I exclaim, shocked. Harry was only in his fourth year, there was no reason for him to be learning about those curses right now.

"Yes and when he got to the second one, the Cruciatus Curse, I couldn't help but think back to that night, at the Cup. That man, that was the curse he used on you, wasn't it?"

I stayed silent for a moment, before quietly saying, "Yes, it was."

"It was terrible, in class. I mean, you could see how much pain the creature was in and then I thought about how much pain you would've been in. You were screaming so loudly and I did nothing. I didn't know how to help you. And then I remembered what happened in my second year, when Ginny – well the possessed Ginny anyways – used the curse on you back then. I hate seeing you like that and I hate not knowing how to help you, especially since you do so much for me."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm strong. And I will _never_ be upset with you, for anything. You're not indestructible, Harry. And to be quite honest, I'd much rather take any form or torture if it meant keeping you safe. You're my brother, and I love you. And there is nothing you could ever do, nothing that could ever happen, that could change my love for you. Got it?"

He nods his head slowly. I wrap my arms around him and kiss the top of his head. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too." He mutters.

I look and the goblet in front of us, it's blue glow lighting up the room. I took a deep breath, stood up and walked forward; I held the parchment in my hand, silently wondering whether this was really a good idea when I heard a bunch of rowdy noise from the door.

"Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" I looked over to see him laughing with his friends as they pushed him forward so that he was standing in front of the age line, a piece of parchment in his hands. As he walked forward and put it in the flame from the fire shone across his face making him look rather dashing.

After a couple of pats on the back from his friends, he walked over and put his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "Are you going to wish me good luck?" He whispered.

"Luck." I whispered back.

"Do you think I'm going to be chosen?"

"Maybe. If you are, though, you have to promise me you'll do your best not to get hurt. I don't know how I'd ever be able to go on if something ever happened to you." I confessed to him. "I promise." Was all he said as he hugged me to him tightly.

"Are you putting your name in?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. I may have been a sixth year, but I was seventeen, I had started my schooling at Hogwarts a year later than I was supposed to. I nodded as I pulled back, his hand in mine as I started to walk towards the cup. Once I reached it I looked back at him as I raised my hand and dropped the parchment in, looking back at the cup to watch the flames swallow it. Cedric pulled me back into his arms and kissed me softly as I smiled.

"Bella." Harry's voice interrupted. I looked at him to see concern written on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. The odds of me getting chosen are slim." I tried to reason. He wasn't having it.

"Yes, but now there's still a chance that you can."

His scolding was interrupted by Fred and George. They ran through the room yelling and laughing as people clapped. They high-fived and stood on the benches.

"Thank you. Thank you. Well, lads, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." They each had a vial in their hands and I immediately knew it was an aging potion.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in a sing-song way.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Granger?" They knelt down where she was sat and everyone was quiet as they listened to their conversation. "You see this?" She pointed at the thin blue line of smoke that circled the Goblet. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" George inquired.

"So." she huffed, slamming her book closed and harshly putting it in her lap. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." said Fred

"Because it's so pathetically _dim witted." _finished George. They stood back up on the bench and looked at each other.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They said together as they hooked arms and drank the potion before jumping into the area between the Goblet and the age line. I clutched Cedric's side as he rubbed soothing circles on my hand. They stood still for a moment before decide they were fine.

"Yes." Both of them cheered as they started dancing inside the circle, laughing. They stopped and held their parchment by the fire, looking at each again.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They threw them in, and once again stood still in the circle not moving an inch. They were fine for a few minutes but just has they had started to cheer their parchment flew back out along with a flame that struck their chests and threw them across the room. When they sat up their hair had turned white and they had long grey bears and moustaches. They looked at each other and felt their own faces.

"You said!"

"You said!" Then they flew at each other and were rolling across the floor trying to throw in some punches at each other as everyone chanted '_Fight! Fight! Fight!_'

I looked Cedric in the eye, shaking my head. Those two will never change.

* * *

><p>That night, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the selection of the champions who would compete.<p>

"Sit down. Please." Dumbledore stood by cup. As everyone took their seats, I looked at Cedric to find him at his table. When he looked at me he mouthed, "_Good luck._" "_You too._" I mouthed back and looked back at Dumbledore as he began to speak again.

"Now the moments you've all been waiting for: The Champion selection!"

He dimmed the lights around the room until the only light was the blue flame from the goblet.

Professor Dumbledore gently touched the goblet, its flame turned red as a piece of parchment flew out and floated into his hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." He revealed. Cheering soon rolled throughout the room as Viktor stood up and made his way past Dumbledore into the champion common room.

The process was repeated as another parchment floated into Dumbledore's hand before he announced, "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour."

When cheers filled the room again, Cedric and I locked eyes once more. The Hogwarts champion was to be chosen next.

As the third peace or parchment flew into the professor's hand, I held my breath.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

I broke into a huge smile and started cheering loudly along with the roars of the students as Cedric's friends pushed him up. He looked at me once more before heading back to where the other two champions were.

"And now, the final champion." Dumbledore said as the crowd settled down.

I looked at Harry as he took my hand, squeezing tightly with all his strength. "Another Hogwarts champion." I didn't think it would be possible, but Harry's grip tighten even more as Hermoine laid her hand on my forearm.

"The fourth and final champion is Isabella Potter!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as I looked towards Professor Dumbledore in surprise. I stood up and made my way back. I walked down the stairs, the gate opening as I reach the bottom, I see Cedric standing nearby, he smiled as he saw me and I ran into his waiting arms.

"Now you're going to have to make me a promise." He said as he led me over to the fireplace.

I was about to reply when someone else walked into the room. I froze. My heart skipped a beat as I let go of the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Harry!" I gut-wrenchingly exclaimed.

"Bella, I –" he started to say, but was interrupted by multiple enraged voices coming from the stairway.

"It's wrong, I tell you!" "You French tart." "Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!" "Quiet! I can't think!" "Everything is a conspiracy theory." "I protest" "Harry." "I protest!" "Harry!" said Dumbledore amongst many other voices.

Harry spun around in fright. I rushed over to where he was as Dumbledore – and a massive amount of faculty – came in and put his hand on his shoulder, backing him up until he hit the table behind him. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir!" he answered.

"Did you get one of the other student to do it for you?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, sir"

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxime exclaimed as she knocked a lamp out her way as she walked towards him and Dumblredore.

"The hell he is!" Alastor Moody shouts. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundas Charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Karkaroff interjected.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."

"That doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore snaps.

"There has to some sort of explaination, Professor!" I plead. "He can't compete. He can't!" He looks at me with grave eyes before he walks over to where Mr. Crouch stands looking at the fire. Cedric comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Leave this to you, Barty." he said.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion."

As everyone turns to look at Harry, I break out Cedric's hold and wrap my arms around him as I begin to cry into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I haven't begun learning Bulgarian yet so I owe all my translations to google translate. So if the translations are wrong, please let me know.

**Next Chapter: Dragons.**


	2. Chapter 2

Breath of Darkness

**A/N:** _This chapter starts directly after where the last one finishes then skips forward a few days to the interview portion which I've decided not to do for two reasons. 1) My attempts of writing it have be absolutely horrid 2) Bella's past would come to light and I've already planned another way for that to reveal itself in the latter chapters. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

"This can't go on, Albus." Professor McGonagall said.

I was sat in Professor Dumbledore's dimly lit office, discussing the turn of events in regards to Harry.

"First the Dark Mark. Now this?" McGonagall continued.

"What do suggest, Minerva?" Dumbledore replied as he stared into his pensive.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete."

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear."

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this is a mere coincidence." Professor Snape interjected, walking forward. "However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

"What –? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece meat." Professor McGonagall exclaims.

"I agree. With Severus." Professor Dumbledore says softly. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

"I can do that." Professor Moody agrees from behind me, walking forward slightly.

"Don't let him know, though." Dumbledore cautioned. "He must be anxious enough as it is, knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

McGonagall throws her hands up in the air in an exasperated motion and walks over and sits next to me.

A few minutes later, Moody leaves. And the Professors take the time to ask their questions.

"You're awfully quiet, tonight, Bella."

"Sorry, Headmaster. It's just been a little crazy lately." I tell him.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wrote me explaining what occurred at the Cup. Though, Arthur thinks you left out more than you told him."

"It was him. Barty Jr. I had had a dream early on, before we left for the Cup. It was him and Wormtail and Voldemort. I was hoping it wasn't real."

"You should know by now that your dreams are more than real."

Professor McGonagall put her hand on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me. "I can still hope."

"Have you had any dreams about her lately?" Dumbledore asks.

"No. Not lately. I'm kind of glad really."

"You know those dream are vital. The more you find out from them now, the better later on."

"I'm sorry Professor, but it gets to be a bit overwhelming at times. They take a lot out of me and I need a break every now and again."

"You've devoted yourself to doing this, don't back out now."

"Give her a break, Albus." McGonagall interjects. "You may have trained her to be the perfect weapon, but she is still a child. You can't expect everything of her."

"She volunteered. She knew what this would entail."

"I'm not backing out." I cut in. "I did volunteer and I did know what would be involved. But I'm not indestructible and I will need a break every now and then but I'm not giving up! If I didn't want to do this anymore, I would have told you after Harry's first year. That was more than enough of an example of how hectic life would be with him. He's my brother, I love him and I haven't come this far to back out now."

The three of them are silent.

"Back to the dream." Dumbledore says after a few moments. "What was it about?"

"They're planning something."

"Planning what?" Snape asks, speaking up for the first time since Moody left.

"I don't know." I reveal. "But I can't help but think it has something to do with Harry being entered in the tournament."

"Then we will proceed with caution." Dumbledore concluded. And with that, I went back to the Gryffindor Tower and prepared for bed.

* * *

><p><em>Click. <em>A bright flash momentarily blinded me. The click of heels sounded throughout the room.

"What a charismatic bunch. I'm Rita Skeeter." The women said as she walked up to us and shook our hands.

"I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lie beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? 'Me, Myself & I' want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing?" she asked. We all stayed silent until she said, "Shall we started with the youngest? Lovely."

As she dragged Harry away, I nod my head, only hoping that he could understand that I was trying to say good luck.

* * *

><p>"You better take those badges off boys." I say menacingly as I walk outside to Cedric.<p>

"I had no part in that." he says as he pulls me to sit on his lap.

"Relax. The badge isn't about you. It's your cheating brother we have a problem with." One of his friends' says. "My brother didn't cheat! He was set up! Don't you dare talk about my brother that way or I'll–." I was cut off by Cedric's hand covering my mouth. "Easy" he tells me in a low tone, and I relax into his arms, giving his friends one last glare before starting my reading.

"Read the badge Potter!" I hear another one of Cedric's friends say after a few minutes. I glare at him and look up only to see Harry walking towards us.

"Bella, Cedric. Can I have word?"

"Sure." Cedric tells him as I nod.

We walk over a little bit before Harry turns around and says, "Dragons. That's the first task. They got one for each of us." My eyes widen. "Are you serious?" Cedric questions him. Harry nods his head and I ask, "And Fleur and Krum, do they–." "Yes." Cedric wraps his arm around my shoulder and puts his hand on Harry's chest to stop him as he turns to leave. "Hey, listen. About the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but–." "Don't worry about it." Harry cuts him off. He's agitated, and I have a feeling it's about more than just the badges. "Harry." I start, but he cuts me off again. "Don't worry about it." he repeats and heads off across the lawn.

I turn to look at Cedric. "Dragons." I say. "Dragons." He pulls me close and whispers, "Everything is going to be alright." And he drags me back to the bench as I wonder if Charlie had been one to help bring them over, knowing if he was, I'd track him down to talk to him. I missed Charlie, I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Why so tense, Potter?" a voice that belongs to none other than Draco Malfoy asks a few minutes later. I look up to see him sitting in a tree staring at my brother as walks by.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." He says as he jumps down from his spot in the tree and starts to walk towards Harry. I get up from my spot on the bench and Cedric follows in suit. I can tell Harry isn't going to stand for this today considering how he was just a few minutes ago. "He disagrees! He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." Harry snaps. I slowly start making my way over as Draco gets mad. "Pathetic?" he mutters and starts to reach for his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" a voice shouts, and I turn to see Alastor Moody rush out, wand raised at Draco as he casts a spell. Next thing I know, a ferret version of Draco is on the ground. "I'll teach you to curse somebody when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy–."

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall exclaims as she and a few other students come rushing over.

"Back-shooting." Moody continues.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Is that a–? Is that a student?" she asks in a fright.

"Technically, it's a ferret." He replies simply and every student around laughs as he puts the ferret down Crab's pants and he starts to squirm and shout.

Professor McGonagall changes Draco back as he comes crawling out of Crab's pant leg. Draco gets up only to say, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody asks in a shout as he starts to chase Draco around the tree.

"Professor Moody!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!"

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!"

"Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor." He turns to look at her. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that." "He might've mentioned it." he replied like a scolded child. "Well, you will do well to remember it." She turned around and walked off.

"Away." She said to all the student still gathered around. Cedric and I walked back to the bench and when I looked back, I saw Harry walking away with Professor Moody.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times.<em>" Dumbledore's voice rang outside.

I was sitting on one of the beds in the champions' tent, Cedric's arm wrapped around me as I lean into his chest. "Are you scared?" he asked. "A little." I told him. "Are you?" "A little."

The tent opens up to reveal Dumbledore, Barty, Karkaroff, Filch, and Madame Maxime. Barty glances at me briefly and a slight shver rolls down my spine.

"Good day, champions. Gather around please. Now you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the five of you can fully appreciate. Barty, the bag." Dumbledore said.

Barty stepped forward. "Champions, in a circle around me." He fixed us in order. Cedric would go first, followed by Fleur, then Viktor, then I would go, leaving Harry to go last. He opened the bag in his hand and held it out. "Miss Delacour, if you will." She reached in, jumping slightly, before she pulled out a miniature gimmick of a dragon. "The Welsh Green." Barty announced. "Mr. Krum." Krum had no trouble reaching in and grabbing his, trying to look unaffected by the task to come. "The Chinese Fireball. Mr. Diggory, your turn." Cedric had a hard look on his face as he reached into the bag. "The Swedish Short-Snout." Barty exclaimed when Cedric pulled out his hand. "Mr. Potter."

"Horntail." I heard Harry mutter under his breath from beside me. "What's that boy?" Barty asks, clearly having heard. "Nothing." Harry replies. He reaches his hand in, wincing, and quickly pulls back his hand. "The Hungarian Horntail." My head snaps to look at the dragon Harry held in his hand. It was definitely on of the most vicious dragons around. What hurts the most is that this is a battle he will have to fight alone.

Barty turns to me. "Last but not least. Miss Potter." I slowly reach in, cringing slightly as I grab mine and pull my hand back out. Barty looks at me gravely and announces in a monotone voice, "The Hebriden Black." Dumbledore looks at me sternly. From my knowledge on dragons, I have a right to be worried.

The Hebriden Black is very aggressive. It can grow up to thirty feet long, has dark, rough scales and ridges along its back. Not to mention a tail tipped with an arrow shaped spike.

"These represent five very real dragons each of which have been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg."

_Simple! He calls that simple?_ I exclaim in my head.

"This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any question?" We all stayed silent.

"Very well. Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may–" Dumbledore starts to say but the cannon cuts him off. They all file out to the stands as Cedric looks ahead.

"Cedric!" He turns to look at me. "Just… be careful out there, okay?" He smiles and nods his head as he steps out into the arena.

"Bella." I turn and walked towards Harry, wrapping him in a hug.

"I want you to be careful out there. Okay, little brother?" I whisper sternly into his ear. His hold on me tightens as he nods and replies, "You too." And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

><p>As I walked out, I stop at the entrance, taking in the course laid out. I took a few steps out as I quickly scan around to see if the dragon is in sight. To no avail, but finding out where the egg is. I close my eyes and loudly gulp as I look up just in time to see the dragons' tail swing down to hit me. I hear the frightened gasps and screams from the crowd as I'm tossed up in the air, flying several feet away, only to hear a crunching sound and start rolling once I'm back on the ground and I hit my head on a boulder; the wind is knocked out of me.<p>

Disoriented, I try to pull up, only to put my hand on my temple as everything spins. I feel a pain in my chest and can only assume that one of my ribs have been cracked. I groan as I'm finally to sit up and take my hand away from my head only to see blood. I looked down at my leg to see a deep gash from the dragons' arrow-tipped tail.

I push myself up just in time for the dragons' tail to hit me again and I'm flung through the air once more, landing on the other side of the pit, rocks falling all around me. I shift to find my foot caught under a large rock. I try to shimmy it out, my ankle screaming in protest, as I silently mutter, "_Bombarda_." Under my breath and the rock begins to crack. When my ankle is finally free, I grab a small, sharp rock and carefully stand up and look around to see what the dragon was planning, my eyes widening as I see it's next action.

I duck as it's tail comes at me for a third time, the cut on my head makes me dizzy as I do so, causing me to be subjected to it's tail once more, but this time I'm not as lucky as my side is sliced by it's tail. I cry out in pain as the sting of the cut hits me in full force. Slamming the rock on its scales, the dragon screeches as the rock pierces its skin and I drop to the ground, barely being able to roll to left before the dragons' tail comes down, repeating the process twice more before I'm able to move back onto my feet as the dragon turns around.

It spews fire as I run to hide behind the nearest boulder. I let out a shout as the fire burns my ankle before I'm completely behind the rock. The crowds' reactions were getting annoying. I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into my palm as I raised my wand over my ankle and whispered, "Aguamenti." The ice water numbing the pain to a slightly duller state that I could deal with until the task was over.

I shifted so that I was crouched on my feet, wincing as I put pressure on my ankle. I stayed like that for a few seconds as I debated my next move. I could hear the dragon moving around, when I was able to tell it's position I looked around the boulder to my right and shouted, "Bombarda!" my voice barely audible over the blast. As the dragon moved towards the blast, I ran to the closest rock, moving a little bit closer to the egg.

I repeated the process a few more times. Hoping it would stick and not make the dragon too angry. I did it again one last time before running out into the center to grab the egg. My worst fear was confirmed when I ran out to face one hell of an angry dragon.

_Just my luck._ I thought. _Just as it seemed to be going well._ The creatures' teeth were bared; its enchanting purple eyes staring at my small figure.

I raised my wand a muttered, "Glacius!" Putting out the fire it started to spew. I think I've had enough fire to last me for a while. Using the Bewitched Sleep Charm, I watch as the dragon slowly falls asleep. I carefully walk forward, keeping my wand raised, and quickly grab the egg.

I rush to go back behind a boulder as the keepers jump in and Dumbledore announces my success. As soon as I see someone come running to me, I collapse, the effects of blood-loss finally hitting me as the adrenaline wears off.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the hospital wing. I turn my head to see Cedric, his hand covering mine. "Hey. You're awake." He said loudly. Or maybe he said it softly. I couldn't tell, my head was pounding profoundly which made it seem like he was shouting.<p>

"Hey." I whisper back.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, thankfully lowering his voice after hearing my whisper.

"Terrible." I tell him. "Everything hurts."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey did the best she could but she said you might be sore for a while."

I sat up, taking in my surroundings.

"Harry!" I gasp, lurching forward to get up off bed, but Cedric put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down.

"He's fine." he told me. "A little roughed up, but not nearly as bad as you. I've got to say, you got the worst out of all of us."

"Great. Now everyone thinks I'm weak." I mutter.

"Quite the opposite actually, you kept going even though you took beating after beating and finished the first task. It was admirable, really."

"I guess I can live with that." I concluded, smirking. Cedric laughs. "Not so bad, then, is it?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

We both laugh this time. "Isabella! You're awake!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims as she walks over. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but it's nothing that I can't handle." I tell her.

"Good. I want to keep an eye on you just a bit longer." She told me.

"So what the damage, this time?" I ask.

"Besides all the little bruises and cuts? There's the burn on your right ankle and you cracked the left one. Couple of cracked ribs. I was able to heal the gashes on your head, leg and side but you may have a bit of scaring, lost quite a bit blood as well. You can never make things easy for me, can you?"

"Oh, come on, Madame Pomfrey! You and I both know I've had worse. This is nothing!"

"Yes, well, still, I don't like seeing you hurt. Now rest, you need it." She said before scurrying off.

I yawned.

"She's right. You need your rest." Cedric said softly after she left.

"But why would I sleep when I could spend time with you?"

"Funny. But I'm not an excuse."

"Fine, but I expect you to be good and go to class then."

"I will. Bella…" He paused.

"Yes Cedric?"

"I know that you don't mean to find trouble, it finds you, but you have to be careful. I don't want to lose you. I can't bare to think about it."

"You're not going to lose me, Cedric, you can't get rid of me that easily. I promise that I'll be as careful as I can be. And that goes for you as well! Losing you wouldn't be easy for me. I don't know what I'd do."

"I love you, Isabella Potter."

"As I love you, Cedric Diggory."

One last yawn came out of my mouth as I leaned my head back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"The Yule Ball, has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests, gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because, the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance."<p>

Chatter broke out around the room. Gasps and words of excitement from the girls, whilst moans and complaints came from the boys. I was sat next to Hermione and Ginny as Professor McGonagall told us why we were all gathered here.

"Silence!" she shouted and we all simmered down.

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now, to dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

I see Ron mutter something to Harry and know that McGonagall has as well as she looks towards him with a look on her face that I know will make Ron regret speaking up.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley,"

"Yes?" Ron asks in his slumped position.

"Will you join me, please?" They walked to the middle of the room, before McGonagall stopped, turning Ron to face her. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron exclaimed.

"My waist." She said, grabbing his arm and placing it there as Fred whistled a cat-call. "And extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please." Filch turned put on the music and McGonagall began to count out the steps.

"Everybody come together." She said after a few groups of counts. The girls immediately stood up, bur the boys stayed seated. "Boys, on your feet!"

Neville stood up hesitantly as the other boys looked elsewhere, wishing they were somewhere else. I quickly walked up to him and held my left hand out. "Will you dance with me, Neville?" He nodded his head and placed his right hand in mine and his left around my waist.

"How have you been? Harry told me a while back about Professor Moody's first lesson. That couldn't have been easy on you."

"No, it wasn't. But I'm past that now. He even gave me a Herbology book to make up for it." He told me.

"Are you enjoying it?" I ask and he nodded his head once more. From then on we mainly focused on our dancing.

* * *

><p>I take one last look in the mirror. My gown is metallic gold with a long length that touches the ground, my black heels hidden underneath. My dark red hair was curled and fitted to a fullness I didn't know it had the potential of reaching. I wore a small, plain gold chain on my wrist. Hermione had helped me with my makeup. Somewhat dark, golden, smoky eyes with a golden, nude lip. She made it look natural, but still noticeable enough for it to leave an impression.<p>

"You look beautiful." She said from behind me.

"Thank you." I told her. "Now, let's get you finished up."

I grabbed what needed as she sat on the bed. She was wearing a long, ruffled, blue ombré gown that had a deep blue sash around her waist that was tied into a bow at the front. Her hair was curled and pinned up though one lovely curled strand lay over her shoulder.

I sat down on the bed beside her, makeup in hand. "It's moments like these I'm really glad you and Harry became friends. You may not be blood but I think of you as a sister in every way that counts." I told her as I applied some mascara.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me. I've come to think of you as a sister as well." She reveals to me.

"Besides, Harry would never let me do his makeup." I tell her with a wink as I finish her makeup. "So, I never did hear, who is your date tonight?"

"Oh! Well, um, I've kind of been keeping it a secret."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She nods as she takes a deep breath.

"Viktor Krum." She divulges.

"Viktor Krum?! Blimey Hermione! Oh, I knew he had a thing for you, with the way he'd ask me about you, but I didn't know you felt the same way!" I gush out.

"I don't! Not really. He was persistent and I only agreed because I didn't think anyone else was ask me."

"Did Ron not ask you?"

She looks at me with wide eye. "Ron? Why –?"

"Don't think I didn't notice Granger. I see the way you look at him sometimes." She blushes furiously. I take her hand. "Come on." I say, tugging her to the door. "Let's go before our dates start to wonder what we're up to."

As we walked down the stairs, my eyes found Cedric. He cleaned up quite nice, although there is no taming his hair. He looked up at me and smiled, holding my eyes the entire way down. As I spot Viktor, I pull Hermione close and whisper, "Go get him." Into her ear and push her forward as we reach the bottom of the steps. I smile as I watch him bow to her and kiss her hand in greeting before offering his arm to her, only to feel butterflies in my stomach as Cedric does the same to me before pulling me close.

"You look so beautiful." He tells me.

"You look rather handsome yourself." I stare into his eyes for a few moments before looking around for my brother, to find him conversing with his date.

"Harry!" I proclaim as Cedric and I walk over to him. "Don't you look dashing?" I tell him as I envelop him in a hug.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I ask as he and Cedric shake hands.

"Oh, right, um, Bella, Cedric, this is Cho Chang."

"It's nice to meet you." I say, shaking her hand before pulling her in for a hug.

"You hurt him, and you won't even be able to imagine what I'll do to you." I whisper in her ear, fulfilling my sisterly duties, pulling back with a smile. She nods slightly at me as I wink at her.

"Can we have the champions' line up please?" I hear Professor McGonagall exclaim. I look at Cedric with a nervous smile on my face.

It's time.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Care to dance with your sister?" I ask him later on in the evening. Cedric had excused himself to use the bathroom and to get drinks. I look at Cho. "Is that okay? Just one dance, I promise, then he's all yours."<p>

She smiles, nods, and says, "I'll go get us some drinks." I take Harry's hand and we move onto the dance floor.

"How are you Harry? I know we haven't nearly spent as much time together this year as we usually have and I'm really sorry about that. But I wanted to ask, how are you dealing with all of this?"

"It's not exactly what I wanted to happen, but I guess I'm doing fine with all of it."

"Good. That's…good."

"What about you?" he asks. "How are you doing? I know I should've visited more when you were in the hospital wing, but –."

"Don't." I cut him off. "I'm fine. Really, I am. So I got a little roughed up, I'm better now, that's what matters. I'm more worried about you."

"Why?"

"It's my job. It's always been this way, Harry. And no matter what happens, this year or twenty years from now, I just want you to know that I will always love you, okay? And I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me."

"Hide things? What –?"

"The dreams, Harry. Remus wrote me after your talk with Padfoot and said that I should keep a closer eye on you. You've been agitated and moody and bit more angry which given the circumstances is understandable. And I know you had a spat with Ron. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Next to you and Hermione, he always comes to me to talk because there's no way he'll go to Ginny and he thinks Fred and George will make a joke out of everything if he goes to them. And you know, I get it. I do, I really do. I just wish I knew what I did to make you think that you can't trust me."

"I do trust you!" he exclaims.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're my sister, why wouldn't I?"

"Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean you have to trust me, Harry. But not telling me things, things that affect us both, that's not going to get us anywhere." My eyes find Cedric's from across the room, he waves me over, drinks in hand.

I step away from Harry, taking his hands in mine and squeezing them once more. "Go find your girl." I say, before turning around and walking over to where Cedric was, trying to hold back the traitorous tears that spring into my eyes.

"You okay?" he asks as I approach him. I nod. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I look up at him and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Breath of Darkness

**A/N: **_**Important!**_

_I've gone back and re-written both chapters 1 & 2. I've made changes that are vital to the story, so please go back and read them before continuing with this chapter. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 3

The second task was approaching quickly.

As Cedric and I were strolling along to bridge to the castle, I noticed Harry and Hermione staring absently abroad.

"Hey Potter!" Cedric calls out. Harry takes one glance at us before turning and hurries off in the opposite direction. "Potter!" Cedric shouted once again, jogging to catch up with Harry's fast pace.

"Please tell me you've figured out your egg unlike your brother." Hermione questions as I plant myself next to her.

"What do you think Cedric is talking to him about." I reply with a laugh.

"So you know what the clue is?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It won't be easy." I reveal to her. "Promise me you'll help him when he needs it."

"Don't I always?" she chides.

"Yes. Very true." I laugh.

It was quite for a moment as I watched Harry and Cedric talk. "What does this feel like to you Hermione?"

"Pardon?"

"You're intelligent and observant. So tell me, does this feel right to you?"

"Do you mean the tournament in general, or Harry's part in it? Or are we talking about something else, like Harry's dreams or what happened over the summer."

"All of it." I confess with a sigh.

"I think something's off. There's something big happening, something beyond any of our control, and if I going to be honest, I'm not sure I want to find out what." She reveals to me.

"Something's wrong, I know it. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p>"Any bets? Any bets? Come on, place your bets." Fred and George shout as Cedric and I make our way to the docks where boats will take us to the locations for the second task.<p>

"Step up, mates! Don't be shy. Three lads. Two ladies. Five go down but do five come up?"

"I sometimes wonder about you two." I say as Cedric and I push between the pair. Don't actually want anything bad to happen now do you?"

They look at each other and shrug before turning around and continuing to yell, "Any bets? Fleur's 10 – 1." I tune them out as I shuffle down the hill and onto the dock. I look back, seeing Harry take something from Neville as the make their way down.

Cedric squeezes my shoulder and I turn back around to look him. "You ready for this?" he asks as we step into a boat.

"Yes. You?"

"As long as you're with me." I smile at his words as the boat takes off.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only to find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough except for this: They will have but one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon."<p>

Cedric and I look at each other as the cannon sounded, then dived into the water and swam down towards the bottom of the lake. After swimming for a while, I see Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle.

I gesture for Cedric to grab Ginny whilst I move towards Ron. Looping my arm with his and severing the rope that held him down, I look at Cedric to see him tapping his watch, telling Harry that he needs to use what little time we had left wisely and quickly.

We made our way up, but just before we reached the surface, Cedric grabs my arm. We slowly float to the top, our heads rising out of the surface of the water at the same time and the four of us gasp for air, the charm that kept Ron and Ginny unconscious but alive effectively wearing off as they came up out of the water. Cheers erupt from the stands we dived off of as we swam back to them.

I see Fleur standing there, frantically looking out at the water and I feel for her. When we reached the stand they pulled us up and wrapped us in a robe and towels. "We did it." Cedric exclaims quietly, hugging me tightly. "We did it." I repeat with the same giddy enthusiasm.

I look over at Ron and Ginny. "Have a nice nap you two?" I joke, my voice light and filled with laughter. Ron looks up and glares at me.

"Very funny, Bella." He snaps.

The crowd erupts in cheers again as Viktor and Hermione appear and I walk over to Fleur. "I'm sure your sister will be fine." She nods at my consolation and smiles sadly but doesn't speak. I look at the clock, there's only a few minutes left and I started to worry. Cedric squeezes my shoulders and I lean back against his chest.

"Where is he?" I mutter under my breath, the Cho and Gabrielle rise out of the water.

As they swim over, Fleur kneels down, reaching for her sister, muttering in French and I reach out for Cho as well. Once they were pulled up and wrapped in their robes, I turn to look at Cedric, the worry evident on my face and a sick feeling grew in my stomach. Just as I was about to speak, Harry shoots out of the water, flying onto the stand.

"Harry!" I exclaim in fright and relief. I rush over to him, wrapping my towel around him.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore shouts as he makes his way over. He kneels down beside me as Harry coughs out the water in his lungs. "He's alright." Dumbledore decides. "He's alright. Barty! I want all the judges over here now!"

"Go get him another towel." I say to Seamus who, along with a few others, had gathered around. As he took off, dragging Dean with him, Fleur pushed in behind me, Gabrielle in tow. "You saved her, even though she was not yours to save. My little sister. Thank you." She exclaimed in gratitude, kissing both of his cheeks before taking her sister's hand and heading back to where her friends where gathered just as Hermione rushed over.

"Harry!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione! Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing." She takes her towel of her shoulder and wraps it around him. "Personally, I think you behaved admirably."

"I finished last, Hermione."

I butt in, kissing the top of his head. "Next to last, actually. Fleur never got past the Grindylows."

I turn around as Dumbledore tries to gather everyone's attention over the cheers of the crowd, with his wand at his throat amplifying his voice. "Attention! The winners are Ms. Potter and Mr. Diggory, having tied for first. They showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm." Cheers once again erupted from the crowd as Cedric came over, picked me up and spun me around. "We did it." He whispered in my ear. We turn back to Dumbledore as he continues to speak. "However, seeing as Mr. Potter would've finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Ms. Chang but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place, for outstanding moral fibre!"

"Second place!" Hermione boasted as she and I, along with Ginny and Ron, wrapped him in a hug, congratulatory messages being shouted by his friends around us.

* * *

><p>"Right on."<p>

"All that moral fiber, eh?" I heard Fred and George taunt Harry as we made our way back to the castle.

"It's great." Harry laughs.

"Moral fiber? Blimey, Harry. Even when you go wrong it turns out right." Ron pitches in.

"Yeah, well done; Moral Fiber." Fred congratulates as he pats Harry on the back and jets past us, up the hill, passing Barty Crouch Sr.

"Congratulations, Potter. A fine achievement." He says as Cedric and I pass him.

"Thank you." I hear Harry reply.

"See you at Hagrid's, Harry!" I shout over my shoulder as Cedric guides me off to the side, but just before Harry goes out of my view, I see Moody walk over which results in Crouch storming of seconds later.

At first, I'm torn between my confusion and my need to protect my little brother, but as the pit in my stomach grows, my heart sinks, my worries about the future becoming more prominent and I can't help but feel like everything is about to change.

* * *

><p>The morning of the final task had come.<p>

I was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when Neville approached me. "Don't suppose you've seen this yet?" he said, handing me the paper filled with Rita Skeeter's latest story of rubbish. I read it quickly before shoving it back in Neville's hands sighing in frustration.

"Well, that's a wonderful way to start the morning."

"It could have been worse, I suppose." Neville suggests, his voice saddened even though he was trying to be optimistic. I look at him with a smile on my face, and he starts to look worried and goes tense. "That's – that came out wrong." He stutters out quickly. A small laugh escapes my lips. "You're fine, Neville. I suppose there is always a way for things to be worse."

His body relaxes and he give me a small smile in return. He nods his head in parting then goes to make his way back into the Great Hall. "Say, Neville?" He turns around to face me once again. "I haven't gone with you to visit your parents in a while, perhaps I could join you this summer?"

Neville's face lights up and we both smile brightly. I grab his arm and walk into the Great Hall with him. "I'm cheering for you, you know? You and Harry, of course."

"Why, thank you, Neville. I appreciate it."

We walk up to Hermione and Ron, I let go of Neville's arm so he can sit down and I put my hands on the table and lean down slightly. "No matter what, Harry doesn't see Skeeter's new story, got it? If he hasn't already seen it, which I'm hoping he hasn't. He doesn't need this, not today." As they all nod, I push of the table and make my way towards a certain group of Hufflepuff's.

"Ms. Potter." I turn around to see Professor McGonagall.

"Morning, Professor." I greet with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Potter. Thought I should let you know that the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast." She told me.

"Might I ask why?"

"You very well know that the champions' families are invited to watch the final task."

"You really think anyone is going to be there for me?"

She splutters for a second. "My dear… Do you really doubt your place with the Weasley's that much?" she ask, her voice airy and full of concern and sympathy.

I look down at my feet. "Thanks for letting me know, Professor." I turn and continue my journey to my original destination. I walk up behind Cedric, stealing one of his pieces of toast and taking a bite.

"Hey!" he exclaims and urns around to see me.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask.

"You're always welcome to sit with me, you know that." He replies, pulling me close and poking me in the stomach. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh. "I know what that sigh means. What's wrong?"

"Rita Skeeter decided to write another article about Harry." I tell him with a reluctant sigh.

"I saw, and?"

"And I'd rather not be there with him when he finds out."

"It's not that bad."

"'Harry Potter _'Disturbed and Dangerous' _?"

"Okay. I see your point." He concluded, kissing me on the forehead.

Breakfast carried on as usual. The air was filled with excited chatter. Cedric nudged my shoulder and I looked up at him. "What's with the doll?" he asks, nodding towards my book bag. I had almost forgotten I had put that in there.

"Oh, I found it last night and figured I would try and find out who it belongs too."

* * *

><p>I greeted Cedric's parents as we walked into the chamber, talking to them for a moment, then walking over Fleur's family as her little sister waved to me.<p>

"Je crois que vous cherchez peut-être pour cela." I say as I kneel down next to her, taking the doll out of my bag and handing it to her. _(I believe you might be looking for this.)_

"Josie! Oh, merci beaucoup!" Gabrielle cried with joy, grabbing the doll and hugging her tight. _(Josie! Oh, thank you so very much!)_

"Pas de problème." _(No problem)_

"Vous avez fait ma fille très heureux. Merci." Mrs. Delacour says to me as I stand back up and I nod in acknowledgement. _(You have made my daughter very happy. Thank you)_

"Où avez-vous-?" _(Where did you-?)_

"Retrouvée sur mon chemin de retour à la salle commune de la nuit dernière. Gabrielle pensait ici pourrait vouloir son dos." I cut Fleur off and she smiles at me. "Eh bien, je vous remercie. Et bonne chance pour ce soir." She says._ (Found her on my way back to the Common Room last night. Thought Gabrielle here might want her back.) (Well, thank you. And good luck tonight.)_

"Ouais, vous aussi." I tell her and I move towards Mrs. Weasley and Bill. _(Yeah, you too)_

"Bella!" I turn back around, raising an eyebrow in question to Fleur and she looks behind me. "Who is zhat? Ze one with ze earrings?"

"Oh, that's Bill, my adoptive brother."

"Is he…?"

"Single? Yes." I tell her with a smile. "I've got your information for the post, remember? Would you like me to pass it along?"

"You would do zhat for me?" she ask in disbelief.

"Of course. What are friends for?" I tell her, winking, and she laughs. She turns back to her mother and I swear I can see her blushing.

"There's my little dragon slayer!" Bill mocks as I finally make my way over. "Yeah, yeah." I say as I hug him, then Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Mr. Weasley?" "On his way." She tells me. "And Remus? Tonks?" "Not quite sure." I nod, slapping Bill's arm away as he tries to ruffle my hair.

"Your tense, what's wrong?" I ask her and she looks behind me. I turn around to see Narcissa Malfoy, who averted her eyes elsewhere when mine met hers.

"Is she here for me?" I ask Mrs. Weasley.

"I would assume so." She answers bitterly.

"Why?"

"Haven't a clue."

I frown for a moment. "I guess I should find out. I'll be right back." I tell them, before walking over to the woman I once considered to be like a mother to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, angry.

"I came to see you." Was all she had to say.

"You have no right to be here."

"Did you even consider how dangerous it would be when you entered your name?" she asks me.

"Didn't really think it would be as bad as a Basilisk terrorizing the school." I sneer. "What do you care anyways?

"I care." She whispers. "If I didn't I wouldn't have come here. I needed to speak to you about tonight."

"Why should I listen?"

"Five minutes, that's all I ask for."

I stare at her, contemplating my options and then going against my better judgement. "Make it quick."

"Don't try and win tonight." She says quickly, her voice hushed.

"What?" I gasp, appalled.

"Don't try and win tonight. It won't be worth it. Trust me"

"I once thought I could trust you with anything. But not anymore. You lost my trust years ago, so how dare you come here, claiming to care by telling me not to win a tournament I've worked hard to come this far in and then ask me to trust you."

Mrs. Malfoy opens her mouth to speak but she was interrupted. "Bella, ako moga da vzema na zaem za edna minuta?" Viktor asked from a few feet away. I turn to him, smile tightly and say, "Razbira se." _(Bella, might I borrow you for a minute?) (Sure.)_

"Maĭka. Otets. Tova e Izabela Potŭr." he introduces as we walk over to his parents. _(Mother. Father. This is Isabella Potter.)_

"Miss Potŭr, udovolstvie. Nadyavam se, che se spravyash dobre?" his father asks as I shake his hand. _(Miss Potter, a pleasure. I trust you are doing well?)_

"Da, az sŭm. Blagodarya. I vie dvamata?" I return the sentiment as I shake his wife's hand. _(Yes, I am. Thank you. And the two of you?)_

"Nie sme dobre, blagodarya." _(We are well, thank you.)_

"Izabela e, che mi pomogna s moya angliĭski." Viktor told them. His mother smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but return it. _(Isabella has been helping me with my English.)_

"Blagodarim vi, che pomagate na sina ni." she says appreciatively. _(Thank you for helping our son.)_

"Za men e udovolstvie. Osven, che tryabva da resha na moya bŭlgarski vŭv vseki sluchaĭ. Viktor e izklyuchitelno polezno." I tell her then hear Bill and Mrs. Weasley shout 'surprise' as someone comes in. _(I am pleased to do so. Besides, I needed to brush up on my Bulgarian anyways. Viktor has been extremely helpful.)_

"Tova tryabva da e brat ti. Vŭrvi. Nie nyama da vi dŭrzhat po-dŭlgo." Mrs. Krum says. _(That must be your brother. Go. We won't keep you any longer.) _

"Blagodarya. Beshe mi priyatno da se zapoznaem." I shake their hands once more before hugging Viktor. "Uspekh tazi vecher, priyatelyu." I tell him. _(Thank you. It was nice to meet you.) (Good luck tonight, my friend.)_

"I vie, kakto i, priyatelyu." he replies. _(And you, as well, my friend.)_

I start to make my way back towards my family but a hand on my shoulder causes me to pause and turn around. Mr. Krum stands there, looking around the room carefully before leaning closer and speaking in a low voice, "Izabela. Bashta mi vednŭzh mi razkaza istoriyata na edno momiche na ime Anabel. Iskreno se nadyavam, che i vie shte ste v bezopasnost. I vinagi znam, che moeto semeĭstvo li oznachava nishto losho." _(Isabella. My father once told me a story about a girl named Annabelle. I sincerely hope that you are staying safe. And always know that my family means you no harm.)_

"Tova oznachava mnogo za men. Znam, che ste pochten chovek. Nadyavam se, che vi dŭrzhat na dumata si da doĭde vremeto." I say to him and he nods, with that I turn around and head back to my family just in time to hear Bill say, "It's great being back here." As he looked around the chamber. "Haven't seen this place in five years." _(That means a lot to me. I know you are an honorable man. I hope that you keep your word should the time come.)_

"He's just that old." I taut Bill as I hug Harry.

"Very funny, Bella." Bill says sarcastically. "Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh, yeah." Said Harry.

"And the Fat Lady?"

"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning –"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" asked Bill, surveying Mrs. Weasley with amazement. Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Your father and I had been out for a midnight stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle – he was the caretaker in those days – your father's still got the marks."

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry? Bella?" Bill said quickly.

"Yeah, okay." Said Harry.

"Sure." I agreed and we made our way back towards the door into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>This was it.<p>

The day had past and now it was evening. The third and final task had officially arrived. Music and cheers filled the air as the five of us walked into the pit. Harry and I stood together, Cedric was with his father and Fleur and Viktor were with their friends.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"As well as I can be." He replies simply and I nod in agreement. I kiss his forehead before whispering, _be safe_, in his ear.

I spot Remus and Tonks in the crowd and I wave as Dumbledore begins to speak, silencing the crowd.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. Now, as Ms. Potter, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Potter are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants! Gather around quickly." He concluded, stepping of the podium and walking towards us. I grabbed Harry's and Cedric's hand as Dumbledore addressed us somberly.

"In the maze. You'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Harry, Cedric and I get into position quickly as Dumbledore takes the podium again. I look at Cedric, nodding slightly with a small smile on my face and he returns the gesture.

"Champions, prepare yourselves! On the count of three! One! Tw–" Dumbledore was cut off by canon once again. I look at Harry and Cedric once more before walking forward, then looking back at the cheering crowd as the entrance closes.

And so it begins.

* * *

><p>I've been running around this dark and foggy maze for a while. What felt like hours was probably only minutes. Just running in general isn't good for the uncoordinated, let alone running around in a maze that has walls that like to cave in and vines that try to kill you. I quickly raise my wand as I hear footsteps approaching.<p>

"Bella!" I hear Cedric shout.

"Cedric!" I run around a few corners and jump into his arms. "Finally. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to find you in here."

"Tell me about it." He mutters. "Now, come on, we have to go."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Krum."

"Is he after you or something?" I ask in disbelief.

"Or something." Cedric says. "He's not himself, trust me." We start to run, choosing our path randomly. "Down here!" I shout as I see a glow ahead of us, going right, only to find myself face to face with Viktor. He raised his wand as I skidded to a halt in front of him, then diving left, narrowly missing the spell he casted.

"Viktor! Spri!" I shout at him as I stand back up. _(Viktor! Stop!)_

This was not the boy I had come to be friends with. "Kakvo pravish? Spri!" Cedric charged at him but I pushed him back. "This isn't him." I plead. I turn back around to face Viktor, my hands raised, only for him to shout, "Stupefey!" as soon as I look him in the eye and I'm flown a few feet back into the maze wall. _(What are you doing? Stop!)_

I hear Cedric shout my name as my world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

It became windy after I sent up red sparks for Fleur. The walls of the maze began to close and I ran as fast of as I could. My thoughts were now focused on finding Bella, who was probably with Cedric. I saw a glow up ahead and I ran towards it.

"Get down!" I hear Cedric shout and I duck before Krum's curse can do any damage.

"Explelliarmus!" Cedric counters and Krum is sent flying back, landing unconscious. Cedric rushes over and kicks his wand away just in case, but I rush over and push him away when he raises his wand again.

"No, don't! Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!" I shout, trying to reason with him.

"Get off of me!" he shouts as he pushes me back. "He's bewitched!" "He hurt your sister and you're trying to protect him?" he pushes me away, picks her up and darts forward. I sprint past him, bumping into his shoulder. He tumbles down, losing his hold on Bella. Vines wrap themselves around him, trying to pull him under the wall like they did Fleur. "Harry!" he shouts. I couldn't just leave them there.

"Reducto!"

I run back, help him get rid of the vines and hand him his wand and take Bella's. "Thanks." He gasps out, the picks Bella up. "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to let it get me." "For a minute there, so did I." I tell him.

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game."

The wind begins to pick up again and the walls start closing in. "Go!" Cedric shouts and we race towards the cup. "Go on, take it. You saved me, take it!"

"The three of us. Together. One, two, three." He count with me and we both jumped and grabbed the cup, but when we landed, we were somewhere else; we were in a graveyard, just like the one from my dream. Cedric position Bella to sit behind a big tombstone and I place her wand beside her then walked forward along with Cedric, wondering why we were here.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

When I regained consciousness and opened my eyes, I realized three things. I was not in the maze, I wasn't in the pit, nor was I at Hogwarts. I looked to my left to see that it was still dark and foggy, but there were graves all around. My hand bumped into something as I sat myself up and I looked down to see my wand. I shook my head to try and clear it then I looked to my right and had to put my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming as tears sprung into my eyes.

There, a good distance away, lay Cedric. And with one look, I knew that he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I owe all my translations to google translate. I hope you liked chapter 3. Tell me what you think of the revised chapters. Do you like the new version?


End file.
